


固定式

by mannbou



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannbou/pseuds/mannbou
Summary: 无论是多少次都无法得到......“那个”——所想要的东西。无论是多少次也无法避免那个被那个人所缠上啊，真是的。那就请好好欣赏这无法变更的桥段吧。





	固定式

“小库还真的是很认真呢。”  
梅芙用脑袋倚着自己的手臂，俯在大理石桌上，侧着脸看向库丘林。  
欧丁香树淡紫色的细碎小花被吹落在库丘林所翻阅的书籍上。他的动作微微顿了顿，但很快又恢复到了常态，一幅漫不经心的样子。  
空气中所弥漫着树上所传来的、淡淡的花香，仿佛梦境一般把两人笼罩起来。流动着的、暗自沉潜着的半透明情愫混杂着特属于夏日的光洁皮肤的暧昧投影。  
“嗯。”似乎纠结了一番，如同不知是否该回答是好，过了很久，库丘林才从书中抬眼。他慢条斯理地将夹杂在书页里的丁香花抖落出来，将纸页捋平，合好。  
“不好意思，刚才真是失礼啊，梅芙小姐——不，抱歉，女王大人。”库丘林看向对方说道。  
尽管对方是自己所不擅长打交道的那一位，但他还是抱着“无论怎样而言也算是旧相识”这样的念头与对方进行了简短的搭话。  
“可以不用道歉的哦——小库。”  
梅芙仰起头，正面对着库丘林的赤红色眼瞳。没有错，还是一样的那双眼睛。坠入陷阱狠狠瞪视的眼睛，屠戮敌人时充满狂戾的眼睛以及面前这双平静的、但却又隐隐藏着血色的眼睛在每一个要紧的节点都完美地重合在一起。  
意味太过于鲜明的目光沉重到情绪溢出。库丘林看着梅芙浅粉色发丝随着风微微拂动，仿佛随风所夹杂而来的香气是从眼前女人身上散发出来的一般。但无论是怎样的香气，也无法影响得了库丘林对于“自身已然被对方锁定”的判断。  
这是身为“猎犬”所应具备的敏锐。  
汹涌的独占欲。目光如同蛞蝓般缓慢而黏稠，不管不顾地舔舐上来。就算是被强行从皮肤上剥离下来，也会拉出依依不舍的细丝继续牵扯。  
“因为是小库嘛。”  
“因为是只要此身处于英灵座，即使灵基消失不计其数次，”梅芙站起身来，淡紫色的小花跟着悄无声息地落到了桌面上：“我都会找到的小库。”  
她用如同烟水晶般的眼眸注视着那个男人。“小库也永远都是我最想要的东西呢。”淡樱色的指甲轻轻敲击着大理石质地的桌面，发出几近不可闻的细碎声响。  
库丘林看着她，沉默了一会，微微皱起了眉。  
啧，真是像荆棘一样难缠的麻烦女人啊，还是像以往的样子一样。即使在以前都已经做过那样的事了，可还是想要继续纠缠下去吗。  
“就算是女王也应该懂得适可而止吧。”库丘林转过身去：“像这样的话我应该也说过许多遍了。”  
如此没有意义的对话从开始就不应该发生。或许与梅芙在这里的碰面本身就是个错误：“那么，就此别过。”他心中一直有些隐隐的违和感，与这个女人呆在一起总会出现这种莫名其妙的烦躁感。  
尽管同作为人理保障机构迦勒底所召唤而来的英灵，日后难免还会碰面。但与这女人碰面的时间还是越少越好。  
“那圣杯呢？即使是圣杯呢？”背后的喊声使库丘林的脚步停下了。  
“以万能的许愿机的圣杯作为交换的话，”梅芙在他的身后喊道：“你会.....吗？”  
所有想要的东西，都只不过是得到眼前的这个男人而已。  
想让他变成自己的东西。想让他只成为自己的猎犬。想让他屈服屈服屈服屈服——  
啊啊，就算屈尊帮助他实现什么愿望也无妨，就算将自己牺牲掉也无妨。无论使用什么方法，能把他牢牢地困在自己的手掌心里就好了。  
“ 喂，我说这女人为什么还是会这么幼稚啊。”库丘林回过头，脑后束起的海蓝色长发轻柔地扫过背后：“你到底在想什么啊。”  
这种事情根本不值得去再费口舌。即使梅芙的话令他感到有些被侮辱的不快，但他还是开口了：“即使你的手里有圣杯，也请不要说这么草率轻浮的话吧。”  
此时的名为Gae Bolg的诅咒之枪已然浮现在了他的手上。气场虽未完全展开，但其隐含的恐怖气息却足以让所触及的欧丁香枝叶开始凋零。  
库丘林本来就没有要大动干戈的意思，只是稍稍地想让对方领略到自己对继续的聆听毫无心情。于是那支红色的魔枪出现了一瞬间便又隐没回了空气里：“我先行一步了。”  
牙关要紧的声音出现了。  
就在下一秒，库丘林的身影向旁边闪躲了一步，宛若毫无征兆的瞬移。而紧接着，那个粉红色的身影便出现在了他原先所站立的位置。  
长鞭，出其不意地向那个人身影所在之处伸展而去，就如同那白皙手臂的延伸一般，热情地揽过去。梅芙这一鞭没使出全力，但即使这样，鞭子也发出了破空的响声。  
库丘林这一回没避开，而是任凭那长鞭抽至，任凭它心满意足地紧紧地顺势缠绕。  
长鞭与他的衣物皮肤相触，发出清脆的声响。  
“所以呢，”他抱着手臂，表情不变，保持着背朝向梅芙的姿势：“你还打算做什么呢。”  
库丘林挑眉嗤笑。他大可以从其中脱身，可对方也一定会死命纠缠着不放。这种无法做得出了解的事情怎么做也没有办法获得最佳的解决方案。  
“小库.......”梅芙从后方环上库丘林的腰，顺着腰身的线条缓缓向上，从小腹至胸膛。  
她把脸埋在对方被蓝色紧身衣勾勒出清晰轮廓的脊柱凹陷处，细细嗅着垂落下发丝中夹杂着的、混着丁香花香的淡淡烟草气味：“......啊......小库——不准走。”  
不准走。梅芙的手指收紧，淡粉色的指甲在蓝色枪兵的颈侧抓出深红色的长痕：“不可以——”  
无法改变，对阿尔斯特战士库丘林的渴望。这份被镌刻于灵基的渴望，无论经历过多少次的现界都无法被模糊掉。  
他当然了然——库丘林和梅芙两个人都明白这种事是无法避免的。就像梅芙所渴求不到库丘林，和库丘林所无法摆脱梅芙一样。这就像是真正而强力的“诅咒”：他们存在所凭借着的所有事迹，所有历史，早就已在英灵座之上被书写定格好了。  
“小库，我爱着你呢。”她朱红色的嘴唇微微张开，一字一句地慢慢说道。像是在蛊惑人心的妖精，她所呢喃的话语在耳边如同糖浆般融化开。  
“我心爱的蜂蜜酒啊。”  
于此，不惜使用上一切的捕兽夹，来狩猎此头猛兽。  
所处在在美丽女人所倾倒出甜美蜜酒的幻像之中，库丘林的红瞳之中流露出一丝戏谑。  
纠缠，无非是各种各样的纠缠。闪避，无非各种各样的闪避。被安排好的故事能够让两人各自像永动机一般，在时间的尽头也不会迎来属于他们结局的帷幕。  
“无聊。”  
库丘林接过酒杯，将杯中酒液一饮而尽。随后，他径自松手，任由酒杯掉落摔得支离破碎，消失成金黄色的光晕碎片：“这样便可以了吗？”  
“但是像‘成为你的东西’这种事情，是无法成功的哟，女王大人。”库丘林抓住那只贪婪抚摸的小手：“唯有‘爱’这种东西是我唯一做不到的事情啊。”  
犹如灵蛇般，梅芙的手反转扣住库丘林的手指，十指交握：“即使这样，我也不会对此满足的。”她转到男人的面前，捧着他的脸，踮起脚尖吻上了那人的嘴唇。  
库丘林配合地低下头。他的下唇被梅芙故意啃噬咬破，却仍未有半分退让的意思。粉色长发被拿在手里无所事事地缠绕把玩，一圈一圈地卷起，又一圈一圈地放开。  
唇齿交缠之间，呼吸不由得逐渐加重。梅芙的长鞭仍旧缠绕在他的腰上，牢牢扯紧，仿佛要就此要将长鞭尽数嵌入男人的肌肉里。而她的手指则又好似安慰好似挑逗般地在他的胸膛正中轻轻画起了圆圈。  
身前被柔软细腻的皮肤温热地贴上去，欲望被炙烤得滚烫。库丘林赤红色的眼瞳中，早已没有了梅芙的倒影。  
猎犬所能够嗅到的只是浓烈的、雌性的味道。  
梅芙的嘴唇上沾染了库丘林血液的颜色。她看着他，并如同回味一般地将那些红色一并舔掉：“小库......好像也很喜欢这样呢，我感觉到了哦。”她一脸无辜地含住自己的一节手指，一点一点地舔舐，在指腹上留下浅浅的牙印。  
“看来我一直与好女人无缘呢。”库丘林用手指将自己嘴唇上残余的鲜血揩掉：“像女王大人的坏女人倒是难缠得要命。”  
他轻笑道：“不管怎样，如果要一起去做什么别的事情之前，应该先把这个解开吧。”库丘林指向缠绕在自己腰间的长鞭。  
“不过，我也只能与你止步于此。仅此而已哦。”


End file.
